The present disclosure relates to a cover for a medical apparatus, and more particularly to a cover for a patient support apparatus barrier, such as a side rail.
Infection control is a high priority for all medical facilities. Transmission is usually controlled through regular cleaning of the surfaces of medical equipment using conventional cleaning products. However, despite careful efforts when using conventional cleaning products, bacteria and viruses can remain on a surface due to seams and other variations in the surface where the cleaning products may not reach. Further, medical apparatuses with frequent shared touch points, such as patient support apparatus barriers, generally pose a greater risk of transmission.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to improve ways to control transmission of bacteria and/or viruses, especially on patient support apparatus barriers with which caregivers and patients frequently make contact.